<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坠落 7 by kawayina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596670">坠落 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina'>kawayina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all湛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>坠落 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“并，并未。。。”被人扶起身来，蓝忘机吃力地睁开双眸，他唇角泛白，咬破后渗出了血，原本好看的浅瞳变得雾蒙蒙，注视着急得都快哭出来的魏无羡，恍惚道，“何事？”</p><p>“让我看看！”那是不容置疑的坚定语气，魏无羡轻而易举地推开了蓝忘机本欲反抗的手，将其缠在脖颈上的白色缎带一圈圈解开。蓝忘机失了力气，靠在枝干上神情痛苦，全无挣扎之力。然而，对方越是如此，魏无羡却越高兴不起来：曾经那位一尘不染的翩翩公子，修为又极高，如今竟会软弱到这种地步，一推就倒。</p><p>他泄愤似的将绸带往远处扔去，入目的是一片满是红印的玉颈，更有撕咬过的痕迹。温晁令人胆寒的话语分明仍回响在耳畔，魏无羡扶住蓝忘机，让人靠在自己胸口，一寸寸抚摸过那本该粉雕玉琢的瓷白脸颊，叹息道：“含光君，蓝湛，我今天才发现你这么好看，比以前更好看了。”</p><p>“咳，咳咳。。。”蓝湛捂住胸口，脑袋搁在对方怀里，艰难地扭动了一下腰肢，双腿微颤。冷不防听到那句话后，蓝湛猛然睁开双目，狠狠瞪着面前人，一字一顿道：“你，闭，嘴。。。”</p><p>他不想再听到任何人夸赞自己的品貌，那是一种孽力，是将自己拉入泥潭的罪魁祸首。姣好的容貌，除了让人垂涎，引祸上身，蓝湛不知道它还能给自己带来什么。</p><p>当真是可笑又荒唐。</p><p>“你怎么这样冷淡。。。”被浇了一盆冷水，魏无羡盯着蓝湛冰冷的侧颜，神情呆滞。注意到人一直捂着胸口，面部表情愈发狰狞痛苦，魏无羡提心吊胆，害怕地扯开了蓝湛衣领。</p><p>含光君没有反抗，也许是太疼，又虚脱乏力，他竟是脑袋一歪，直接在魏无羡怀里睡着了。</p><p>“这。。。”捂住了口鼻，瞳孔骤缩，眼球都快瞪出眼眶，魏无羡单手抚摸上了蓝湛被折腾的没有人样的躯干，捂住了其尚流着脓血，套上银环的乳头，泪水簌簌而落，竟是完全不受控制。黑衣少年抽着鼻子，褪去了外衫铺在地上，扶住蓝湛平躺在上面，自言自语道：“不行，我得给你去掉它。。。”</p><p>“蓝湛你知道吗，我喜欢你，就算你对我冷淡，不领情，该做的我还是要做，没理由。。。”好在身上带着草药，魏无羡扯下一条里衣布料作为绷带，先放置在一侧。他握住了银环，试图拉开缝隙取下它，却发现两片吻的太死，掰不开来。</p><p>“唔。。。”微感到疼痛，蓝湛轻轻喘了几声。半晌后，伴随着胸口剧烈的，如浪潮般席卷而来的痛感，含光君猛地从梦中惊醒。他以为又遇到了温家的人，不禁咬牙喊道：“温狗，滚。。。”</p><p>“呼，终于取下来了。。。”银环虽看似难取，却可从左侧用怪力打开，比较费脑子，不过这对魏无羡来说倒不成问题。此时，他赶紧用草药往蓝湛流淌着鲜血的左胸上堵，又用绷带给对方缠上。为了缓解沉重的心情，少年还特意打了个好看的蝴蝶结。</p><p>“你为什么要帮我。。。”感到胸口一阵凉意，蓝湛昏沉着抬起眼眸，无神地看着面前人，喃喃道，“为什么。”</p><p>他以为自己早就被唾弃，被抛弃了。</p><p>“就是因为想帮，所以帮咯。”魏无羡咬咬牙，将含光君另一侧胸口上的银环也取了下来。然而，当他刚为蓝湛包扎好伤口，给对方披上衣物时，却听得一句颇为刺耳的嘲讽声，由远及近。</p><p>温晁搂着王灵娇晃悠到此地，不屑地瞥过躺在地上正欲坐起身的蓝湛。将娇媚的女人推到一边后，温公子走到白衣少年身边，不怀好意地抬起靴子，狠狠踹过人肚子，嗤笑道：“哟，刚从父亲那儿出来，就骚的去勾搭别人了？”</p><p>“唔。。。”也不知受了什么刺激，头脑里那些被困在不夜天，无休止羞辱的画面逐渐清晰起来，蓝湛忍着剧痛站起身，瞪着温晁咬牙切齿，却又一时哽咽，说不出话来。</p><p>“魏无羡，是你啊，你知道他蓝二公子瞒你了多少事吗？”温晁被黑衣少年狠狠一推，差点一个没站稳，忍不住破口大骂道，“胆子肥了，想造反？难不成你也想试试被送到父亲那里，生孩子吗哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“等你先学会说人话再说。”魏无羡取出温门菁华录，在对方面前晃了晃，趁着人不注意，伸出右脚抵在温晁靴子前，微微一笑。</p><p>“你！反了你！”只想冲上前收拾对方，不曾想被狠狠绊了一脚，摔了个四仰八叉，温晁气到怒发冲冠，刚打算爬起来，却被人用脚底踹过胸膛，直接吐出一口血来。</p><p>似乎还不够过瘾，少年又踩过温晁足腕。用力狠狠踩着，靴底转过一圈儿，魏无羡笑道：“把人打瘸了你很高兴？那你自己也试试吧，千万别客气。”</p><p>半晌后，拍了拍手，魏无羡叉着腰对面前人笑道：“怎么样，这滋味好受吗？”说罢，少年转悠到蓝湛身边，拍着人肩膀哄道：“看，我给你报仇了，开不开心？”</p><p>“我呸！”捂着胸口爬起来，温晁发现脚腕那里被踩的疼得很，走一步就隐隐作痛，就和瘸了似的。他冲着魏无羡大声喊道：“谁把他打瘸了，明明那骚货是被人骑坏的。。。”</p><p>“咳咳。。。”脑袋靠在对方肩膀，听着那些不堪入耳的辱骂，蓝湛虽是看似清冷，实则眼眶早已红透，他挣脱开了魏无羡的双手，冷冷道，“你先走，多谢。。。”</p><p>一则是不想秘辛被揭开，二则，蓝湛总觉得魏无羡和温晁这般斗下去，会出大乱子，他不想无辜的人因自己而受牵连，他真的害怕了。</p><p>“行啊，你们真是难兄难弟。”又被魏无羡踹过小腿，温晁艰难地爬起来，见二人似乎情义深重，气的不断唾骂，大喊道，“竟然敢对老子不尊不敬，你们就等着一起去见阎罗爷吧！”说罢，温公子得意地笑着，往上空发射过太阳纹信号。</p><p>隐隐感觉事态不太对劲，蓝湛艰难地抬起头，还在推着魏无羡，让对方快逃，可是少年哪里肯走，他从不惧怕这些。半晌后，闻得脚步声由远及近，十几名身着太阳纹袍的修士有序而来，为首的乃温家宗主，温若寒。</p><p>真没想到，温宗主竟会为了儿子亲自至此，速度竟还如此之快。</p><p>然而事实上，自从放蓝湛走后，温若寒本就有些放不下对方，这种感觉说不上来：也许是还没折腾够人身子，也许总觉得蓝二公子还有利用价值。他选择跟着其子温晁去教化司，顺便视察一下各位外族公子的情况。</p><p>看看他们，是否听令于温家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>